Just a Girl
by NeoMoon
Summary: With her powers gone, Lita tries to figure out just what it is she's missing.


Sailor Moon:

"Just a Girl"

By: NeoMoon

She rested her head on the tiled wall of her shower, the water pouring over her head and body. 

The radio started a new song, and she could hear it over the water's rush.

"Yeah, that's me." Lita sad, sorrow in her voice. "Just a girl. Just a plain girl."

Tears filled her eyes and mixed with the water as she raised her head to let the water hit it, 

before letting go back and rest on the wall. The water was, warm and relax; yet she had no care 

for that. "How," she whispered. "How did it happen?" Her hand clenched into a fist, and she hit

the tiled surface, creaking it, the water now had a faint red tint.

She turned the water off and stepped out, turning her radio off as she reached for her towel. 

She heard the phone ringing, and ran out to get it wrapping her towel around her as she ran for 

it.

"Hello?" She said, trying to sound happy. "Oh hi Serena. Yes, yes I'm fine." She sighed with 

the last words. "No, I don't know yet. Ami and Luna haven't gotten back to me." She picked up 

the blacked transformation pen off her desk. "I don't, I really don't feel like going out." 

She started to trawl it in her hand, looking down at her. "Well take Darien!" She dropped the 

pen. "Well I got to go, bye Serena."

She didn't bother hanging up she just dropped it, and walked slowly to her room to change. She 

looked at the clothes, the burn hole in her blouse's stomach sent a shiver up her spine. How 

close had it come to hitting her as she stood there stupidly trying to transform? Why could 

she . . . 

"Damn it!" She screamed punching her wall. Unwillingly letting the memories return.

She sat in the café, sipping the coffee. She was enjoying the day, it was peaceful. She sighed 

and let her head fall back on the seat. 

The others were there too, Ami, Serena, and Rei. Her and the other four Sailor Scouts. She was 

there newest, but in no way did she feel unwelcome. Serena was the nicest to her, the other two 

where okay, she supposed, but she was not too happy on how they wouldn't help the other day. She 

sighed raising her head to look at the budding fight between Serena and Rei. *Yep, just like 

sisters.* She laughed to herself. 

She looked at the window, there was a woman there, smiling at them. Lita stared at the woman, 

she looked so familiar. "The enemy?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Said Serena looking over at her.

Lita turned to look at her friend. "That woman staring at use she looks familiar." She said 

pointing out the window.

Serena turned her head, then turned back a confused look in her eyes. "Ummm, Lita, there's no 

one there."

"How of course there is." Lita said turning back to the window, seeing nothing there. "But she 

was just there, looked like that, you know the woman at the cemetery yesterday."

"I think you've had your head in the books to much today." Serena said, trying to sound funny.

Lita kept staring out the window, wondering where the woman had gone, smiling slightly at Ami's 

retort at what Serena had said. *Yep, one big happy family.*

It was a warm day; Lita placed her hand over her eyes to shadow them as she looked at over the 

lake. Serena had run off in search of ice cream, Rei went with just so she could see the klutz 

mess up. Lita sighed, overtaken by the beauty of the lake. She liked this place, she was happy 

to have moved here. And in that happy nice is when the trouble began.

Ami screamed waking Lita at of her dreamy gaze over the lake. She ran after to were Ami had 

screamed, finding her new friend overtaken, and pinned to the soft grass ground struggling to 

get her pen from her pocket. Lita rushed over, kick the monster that pinned her friend square 

in the face sending it flying back. 

Ami jumped up, bring her pen out of her pocket as she did. "Mercury Power!" She screamed as a 

light started to swirl around her. The monster was rushing back, trying to get at the 

transforming Ami. Lita jumped in it's way, sending out a fury of punches toward the monster, 

making contact every time, but unaffecting the twisted creature. 

"Move!" Ami, now Sailor Mercury screamed.

Lita jumped out of the way just as a fury of bubble flew into the monster, knocking it back onto 

the ground. Lita looked for a moment before ripping her pen at of her pocket.

"Jupiter Power!"

There was a flash of light, followed by the feeling of heat surrounding her body, then it 

stopped. She looked down at herself; she was still wearing the green shirt and blue jeans. She 

hadn't transformed!

"What the." She whispered, before flying off her feet as the monster punched her in the stomach.

She hit the ground hard and clutched at the intense, mind numbing pain radiating from her

stomach. Her eyes where closed, the pain was killing her. How far had she been pushed back, 

why couldn't she transform?

She heard Sailor Moon yelling something, heard the sounds of battle, felt, a warm hand caress 

her forehead, and Ami voice reassuring voice. "It's alright, your fine." Everything was black, 

and twisted, the voices, and sounds of battle, getting louder and softer, closer and further. 

She felt like she was on a roller coaster. And then it all stopped.

Lita sighed, regretting the memories as she walked though the park. It was still a beautiful 

day, but Lita wasn't that concerned about that. The wind blowing through her pony tailed hair, 

no of it mattered. She walked toward the area of the fight, twirling the blackened dead 

transformation pen in her hands.

She bent down near the tree that she hit when the creature hit her, feeling the ground for no 

reason. She sighed. "Serena said it got away." She stood up and walked to the downed trees 

caused by the fight, the imagined images of a battle she was unable to join ran ramped through 

her mind, and shame filled her. She failed hr friends.

"A tragedy, isn't it?" Said a woman from behind her.

Lita turned swiftly to meet the woman that had so stealthily gotten behind her. "You?" She 

whispered.

The woman stood there a slight smile on her face. It was the same woman that Lita had seen at 

the café. "Who are you?" Lita questioned.

The woman ignored her, passing her the smile still on her face. She knelt down to the spot that 

Lita had fallen to after the creature's attack. "Not yet a true warrior." She looked up at 

Lita, the smile on her face fading a little. "Are you true Princess?"

"What? Princess?" Lita asked sounding puzzled. "Who are you?!" 

The woman's smile grew again. "The more things change, eh Princess?" The woman rose and started

to work back into the small cropping of trees.

"Wait!" Lita screamed after the woman. "What do you mean? Tell me damn it!"

The woman turned, her smile was gone. "Impatience is your greatest problem. All will be 

revealed in time." The woman turned again and walked into the trees.

Lita stared into the trees for a few seconds. "Why me?" She whispered before going to make her 

way back to the walking trail, and let more memories flood in.

She could feel something warm, and wet on her forehead. She reached up for it, feeling that it 

was cloth. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Ami first, seeing the concern in her eyes. And 

she could hear the gurgled words that came out of her mouth. "Sorry, new bee failed." She 

grabbed her head, the throbbing feeling intensified by her talking.

"You didn't fail." She heard Ami say for what to her seemed like an echo bouncing back of a 

canyon wall. 

She tried to sit up, and felt a warm pair of hands push back onto the futon she had been laying 

in. "You have a concussion, just lay down for while." She heard Rei said.

"Well Rei if it's a concussion we should…"

"Shut up Ami."

They all sounded far away, even her weak laugh sounded like it was coming from someone else, 

far, far away.

She couldn't remember much after that. She heard mumbles and whispers, everything sounded so 

far away, she couldn't tell. Then there was a clear voice, a voice she'd never heard before, a 

woman's voice. "Are you true, Princess?"

Lita stopped in the middle of the cross walk, a car was beeping at her to get moving, she gave 

it a dismissive glance, and started to walk again. "It was that woman." She whispered to 

herself, as she climbed the stairs to the temple. "Why did I hear her?"

"Who the hell is she!"

"Who is who?" Asked a familiar voice behind her. Lita turned to find Ami looking back at her 

two pizzas in her hands. "Serena said bring food." She looked down at the pizzas then returned 

a more bewildered look to Lita. "Although we've never eaten pizza during a fire reading.

Lita tried to laugh, but she wasn't that Serena was thinking of food. "Any look Ami?"

She asked trying to get any information about her problem.

Ami's look saddened a little. "No, I'm really sorry but Luna and I are really stomped."

"Yeah," Lita said, thinking of the weird woman. "I know the feeling."

Ami gave her a puzzled look and the two continued up the long stone stairwell in almost utter 

silence.

Serena was late, and she insisted that they eat the pizzas before they begin, finishing off a 

whole pizza herself.

When the chaos finally ended and Serena stopped crying over the fact that she didn't have a 

boyfriend, they sat in front of the fires.

Rei was silent, her hands moving an ancient gesture that Lita could not comprehend. She sat 

letting the warmth of the dancing fires surround her, hug, and embrace her. She sighed at there

beauty.

There was pain pounding at her, a fury of images and feelings, all together trying to pound 

through her, words, voices, faces. She grabbed her head and cried out, no came to her, no one 

came to help. It was too much, too much too fast. She couldn't distinguish. Then came a face 

in the foreground, the face of the woman, at the café window, the woman in the park. "All will 

be revealed in time, Princess." A smile peaked at the corner of the woman's lips. "You must 

just wait." Her voice was clear as crystal, a lone clear voice in world of static. 

Lita's eyes flung open, her breathing was heavy, and a cold sweat had taken hold of her body. 

Ami was looking at her concern evident on the young girl's face. "Lita, you okay you look like 

you just saw a ghost."

Lita turned to look at her friend. "I, I had a vision."

Rei's hands stopped their chant, and the raven-haired girl turned to face the other three. 

"Tell Me." She said in a clam almost serene voice.

Lita explained the whole weirdness she had called a vision. The mysterious woman, the fury of 

images, sounds, and feelings. The whole time Rei just sipped her tea, and nodded.

"Well that is weird." Rei finally said as she out down her tea. "I've never read about 

anything like it in any of Grandpa's scrolls." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, trying to 

mimic Ami.

Lita sighed; she just wanted some answers, plain and simple. She looked at her friends and the 

cat Luna who looked to be asleep, none of them would notice if she left, and that is what she 

did, leave.

A few days had passed, and Lita was happy. The cool mountain air blow at her face, playing with 

her downed hair. She looked at the city below, and was glad to be away, at least for now. She 

liked to fight, true, it was her nature, but this, this peace she craved it, the outdoors, 

nature. She sighed happily as she walked over to the fire where a fish was being cooked. She 

took a deep breath letting the aroma of the cooking fish, and the seasonings she placed upon it 

play with her senses. "All most done." She whispered as she stretched out on her sleeping bag.

"It smells good, Princess." Said an unfortunately familiar voice from over by the fire. Lita 

opened her eyes, and looked over to see the woman of so many questions poking a stick at her 

cooking fish.

"What?" Lita said not trying to hide the fact that she was annoyed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you, this was the wrong choice." The woman spoke with the same 

smile she always displayed.

"What coming up here?"

"Yes, Princess your destiny is down there in that city."

"First why do you keep calling me princess?" Lita said the annoyance in her voice growing. 

"And seconded how do I fight with out power?"

"For the first, that is something that I can not answer, and to the second." The woman sighed 

sounding slightly disappointed. "For the second, the answer is simple. A true fighter has no 

need for special powers, a true fighter's power comes from here." The woman said poking her 

chest.

"Lita closed her eyes, and sighed. "I don't know who you are lady, but your smart." She opened 

her eyes and looked back at the fire, seeing that the woman, and her fish were gone. "She 

deserved it." Lita laughed as she starts to pack up her things.

It was sunset by the time Lita had reached the city. She could here a faint buzzing sound 

coming from her pocket. She pulled out her communicator and could her a voice breaking through 

a heavy static. "Help . . ." The static broke in again covering the rest of the voice. 

"There in the park." Said someone from behind her. Lita turned to see the woman.

"How do you know?"

"Go! Prove you are true."

Lita gave a small nod to the woman then started running toward the park.

She could here the faint sounds of battle as she ran through the park. She turned onto the path 

to the clearing she had fought in a few days before. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Sailor 

Moon was held in the air by her throat. Sailor Mercury, and Mars lay, unconscious on the 

ground. She pulled the blackened pen out of her pocket, hoping that it would work. She through 

her hand into the air, "Jupiter Power!" There was a faint spark of light from the pen, and a 

fizzling sound. Lita stood there still as herself. 

Sailor Moon Gasped in pain as the creature, the same creature as before through her to the ground

right next to the other to fallen scouts. 

Lita felt the anger rising through her. She screamed, almost a primal scream of a wild animal, 

and charged at the creature.

It dodged everything, hitting her as she tried to hit it. She was losing strength, sweat covered

her, soaking through her tee shirt. The creature backhanded her and she could feel her feet 

leave the ground amidst all the pain that was rapidly overcoming her. She laid on the ground 

for what seemed for ever, she could hear the creature's heavy walk as it came closer to her, it 

breathing, it stench. All of it coming to her, wanting to rip her apart.

She screamed, ignored the pain, jumping to her feet and again charging at the monster catching it

off guard, attacking with everything she had. Heart, soul, mind, all were of one, all had the 

same mission. There was no hesitation, no fear, no defeat. All that existed was the monster 

and her power. She could feel the heat of battle over come her, her sight reddened, her voice 

as primal as a wild lion. Then she raised her hands into the air, she could feel the very energy

in it, the molecules rubbing against each other. It was part of her. Her mouth twisted back 

into a statistic smile. "Supreme Thunder . . ." The creature lay cowering on the ground. 

"Shock!!!!!"

Lita could feel the explosive heat of her energy blowing back at her. Pieces of debris shoot at 

her face, but she ignored it, her eyes fixed on the creature burning before her.

She could feel a hand placing itself on her shoulder. She turned to see the woman who had been 

there though all of this smiling at her. "Your mother would be proud." She said.

"My mother?" Lita questioned fully turning around.

The woman smiled. "All answers in due time, Princess."

The woman walked away, in the direction of rising moon. Lita heard a movement nearby and turned 

to it. Ami was sitting holding her head, and shaking it slightly.

"What happened?" She questioned, not looking up.

"You were all attacked by that creature that attacked you a few days ago."

"I hate reruns." Serena said jokingly as she joined them. She looked up at Lita. "Oh my God! 

Lita, your, your . . ."

Lita looked down at herself pleasantly. "Yeah I know. I don't know how it happened, it just 

did."

Serena, and Ami nodded. Lita smiled and looked over at Rei who was just lying there with her 

eyes open, looking at the night sky.

"She was real Lita."

The End

Well tell what you thing. I was really trying to mix my normal storytelling style with that of 

the English show. I really hope it mixed well. Anyway thanks for reading, and I really wish 

you enjoyed it. And as for the title, yes that is the song that inspired the story, don't ask 

when I hear the song I see strong women doing what needs to be done. IN away I guess this story 

is to show that your true power lies within (Now if I could only follow my own words). Again 

thanks for reading.

NeoMoon


End file.
